The present invention is generally related to radiotelephones, and more particularly to dialing features for a cellular telephone with a standard telephone set.
Cellular telephones currently are operated with a special purpose handset that is coupled via audio and data buses to a cellular telephone transceiver. Such cellular telephones typically include both a conventional twelve-key dial and three or more function keys. One function key is allocated to the "SEND" function for initiating a call once a telephone number has been dialed or selected from memory, and the remaining function keys provide optional features, such as, for example, volume adjust, transmit audio mute, automatic redial, memory store, and memory access. However, such features are not available to the user since the standard telephone set only includes a ten-key or twelve-key dial. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a cellular telephone with a standard telephone set which includes cellular telephone dialing features.